


the right side

by chuuhoonie



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Genius!Jihoon, M/M, More tags to be added, Sugar Daddy AU, ceo!daniel, naive!daniel, student!jihoon, two fools
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuhoonie/pseuds/chuuhoonie
Summary: daniel was about to meet his hot blind date but got greeted by a cute student instead.somehow things go different than he expected. it was jihoon's plan all along afterall.but even jihoon didn't expect for things to turn out differently.





	the right side

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i got inspired by a funny video so i did this, i suppose it'll be a chaptered fic oml wish me best lucks not to ditch this haha. this will be a rom-com bc that's what im best in rather than angst- nope. 
> 
> i hope you laughed a little :]

Daniel grins. He stood right infront of a door behind it his (hopefully) beautiful date. Daniel knows it's lame and kind of dangerous to meet strangers over an online dating portal but he wanted to try out something different than the boring clubs down the street. They weren't exactly his taste either. He preferred women with a sexy brain. Those who could think rationally and maybe invest as much emotion and commitment as he would in a solid relationship. Not those flashy girlies who only want to hook up with him because he supposingly is "hot" and "sexy" as Daniel had heard a thousand times already. 

 

Though he still planned on getting laid tonight.

 

The house in which the apartment was located in was quite, let's say, decent with its unique choice of bright though dirty yellow not to mention the charming - or at least he wants to believe - worn out doors combined with the weirdly patterned wall.

 

Daniel looks at the sign right beside the bell and discovers quite a bunch of surnames.

 

"Bae, Lee, Park...? Living with others I see...", he mumbles with a tilted head, "What could her name be?"

 

He decides to stop dragging this any longer thinking of the thousand names the woman could possibly have by shaking his head slightly. His hand reaches towards the bell and he presses the button for a few seconds before taking a few steps back.

 

Daniel quickly fixes the wrinkles on his new classic black suit he just bought yesterday out of impulse and loosened his limbs to give off a relaxing rather than stiffened attitude. Even his hair was nicely combed with a slightly bigger half of his hair parted towards the side.

 

Finally, he hears footsteps approaching the door infront and Daniel really just wants to flash the widest smile ever but that's not the first impression he wanted to leave so instead he moves one side of his mouth upwards. Daniel was smirking like every average wannabe player does but he couldn't care less because unlike those overly confident males, his smirk never failed to have any girl fall head over heels for him. He thanks his parents for his looks.

 

Ready to meet the gorgeous woman the door slowly opens and Daniel only managed to open his mouth to say an unfinished "Hey, sweethea-" before he is confronted with a male.

 

The boy as fragile and vulnerable he looks sure has a venomous mouth if he greets the obviously older male with "ssup dickhead"

 

Daniel can only stare at the opposite his mouth still open from the cringy greeting he never got to speak out completely. He blinks once then twice to see if he was just imagining things but when did his eyes ever fail him?

 

The boy clearly didn't care if he went to grab his backpack without uttering a single word. He just flashes Daniel a little smile and the older would lie if he said he wasn't affected the slightest bit by it.

 

"So where we gonna eat, huh?"

 

The other was a few inches smaller than Daniel so he had to tilt his head marginally to meet his eyes. Daniel was a little taken a back at how intimate the words fell out of that boy's mouth as if they were acquaintances or some sort of that.

 

Did he meet up with an internet friend and maybe expected him to be that?

 

"I'm sorry, I think I got the wrong door"

 

"Nah, you're right"

 

Daniel was sure that the younger didn't seem to understand what was going on so he tried to explain further, still denying the awkward situation in which they were in or maybe just him because Daniel had a feeling the other didn't mind this at all.

 

But before he could voice out another word, the other cut him off with that sharp tongue of his.

 

"So you're 'bigdiccenergy'?"

 

Daniel only manages to inhale a certain amount of air not bothering to breath it out. He was seriously about the bang his head a thousand times against the nice looking wall next to the door to see if this was a bad dream.

 

Too bad he's a coward and scared of getting hurt.

 

"Looking good", the other admits giving Daniel an approving nod before starting to walk towards the exit, expecting the taller to follow his steps.

 

(And guess who did?)

 

Daniel does not hesitate to speak up again. This time he went full 'manly daniel' mode instead of 'chickeniel' . He tried to erase that persona long time ago but the scaredy cat still comes out unintentionally sometimes and Daniel despises it everytime it does. Damn insecurities.

 

"Wait! I think this is a misunderstanding. I actually have a date with-"

 

" 'sexybunny69' that's me"

 

Both stopped in the middle of the hallway facing each other in silence. The boy has a blank face and with all seriousness somehow finished what Daniel started.

 

The older just stares at him baffled not sure what to think or what grimace to put on so he just sighs trying to dismiss what the opposite just said and continues to argue back though the answer was pretty clear.

 

"No... 'sexybunny69' is red haired and has brown eyes", he pauses for a second glancing towards the side before looking back straight into the boy's eyes, "...and has cup size double D-"

 

Daniel was cut off by the boy again for the n-th time this day.

 

"That's the gravitation, someday everything slumps to ground. And as you can clearly see I have red hair and brown eyes right?"

 

Daniel's eye twitches. He was literally about to just dig a hole and jump right into it. _What was that kid saying?_

 

"But you're not a woman", he snapped slowly losing his temper.

 

"I never said I was a woman!", the opposite raised his voice as well.

 

Daniel sighs until his lungs are empty of air. He stares at the ground, his shining shoes reflecting the cheap light of this house. Soon enough he lifts his head again with a slightly annoyed look.

 

"This was not what I imagined. On your online dating profile... I texted you and invited you to a date and you answered that you...", he pauses looking once at the boy before averting his eyes again, "...wanted to have a big thing inside you and that you-"

 

"Pfff! I meant a steak, you horny bastard"

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes and walks away with Daniel following his steps again. The latter was clearly displeased over the choice of words or the situation in general which resulted in him starting to speak in a lower but louder tone.

 

"You lied to me so you could get food for free!!"

 

The boy turns around once again taking a few steps nearer while equally raising his voice. Daniel was a little startled by the abrupt move because now their distance between their faces wasn't that far away. Avoiding the boy's gaze, Daniel's eyes immeaditely settle on somewhere else and glue themselves on to his rosy lips. Maybe, he just gulped down the lump in his dry throat.

 

Why is it so hot in here? He wonders while loosening his tie a bit. Even though he doesn't want to admit it, his lips look insanely... delicious. In a way that the male wants to put his own on them just to see if they are as soft as they seem and maybe he wants to nibble on the bottom li-

 

He must've gone out of mind.

 

"All that matters to you is appearance!! You haven't even gotten to know my personality! Maybe we're soulmates!!"

 

Daniel snaps out of his trance as soon as he hears the snarky voice of that kid infront of him. He takes a second to replay his words and answers bluntly.

 

"I will definitely not pay a steak for you"

 

Silence fills the room with both staring at each other. Jihoon is the first to break the tension, his voice now quieter, in a soft warm tone as if honey was dripping from his mouth.

 

"What about chicken?"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave comments about what you think of this :]


End file.
